


【KK】TU(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空，一發完，沒有番外。2015年時期的堂本光一 x 堂本剛
Kudos: 4





	【KK】TU(完)

2016年才開始沒幾天，堂本剛便下不了床。

躺在柔軟的床鋪上看著陽台上背靠圍欄抽著菸的男子，零碎的瀏海遮擋不了眼眸裡流轉的光芒，尤其在發現堂本剛醒來後，那嘴角上揚的弧度勾的人心癢癢。

如果不是舞台劇要開會給了堂本剛逃離堂本光一家的機會...

「小准救我。」

當岡田驅車抵達停車場，看見縮在角落的堂本剛面容憔悴衣衫完整，只是上車時扶腰的動作有些好笑。

「你會害光一更討厭我的。」

等堂本剛關上門岡田二話不說趕緊飆車出停車場，從後視鏡看到堂本剛倒在後座上一動也不動，忍不住偷笑。

「即使你什麼也不做他也是討厭你。」

抱著咕嚕嚕響的肚子，堂本剛好餓。

「要吃點東西嗎？」

好人做到底，送佛送到西。岡田想想也沒錯，只能讓堂本光一再討厭他一點了。

帶著堂本剛到他喜愛的咖啡店，溜進去大快朵頤一番。

岡田最後把堂本剛送回家裡。  
回到自己家中後堂本剛連忙把密碼鎖的密碼給換了。

逃進臥室裡把臥室門也上鎖，可以的話想挪動衣櫃擋住門，但腰太酸痛了搬不動，這種體力活應該找堂本光一來，但這樣一來會變成兩人關在同臥室裡。

「可惡...吃虧的又是我...」

躺在床上揉著腰，太酸了，手忍不住力道放輕許多，這樣一點功效也沒有，堂本剛又委屈又難過。

他腦海裡回想這幾天被『囚禁』的畫面，有點Show me ur monster的即視感，他就像是被關起來的小獸，喔不，是原本被關起來的小獸被釋放，把他啃食殆盡。甚至現在耳邊還能聽見那體力太好的人在耳邊呢喃唱著

『君の真ん中で I wanna be a Man』

「哪次沒有給你當男人了！」

滿臉羞紅咬牙切齒，怪自己去年搞了這麼一齣暫時分開，原本以為堂本光一會來安撫自己，沒想到竟然用這種方式光明正大回應。

索性拿起床邊櫃子上的遙控器，按下幾個按鈕後熟悉的音樂聲瞬間填滿整個房間，還有到今天早上還在耳邊輕喘的人聲正唱著歌。

『簡単に信じちゃBad  
隙あらば Push you down』

沒錯沒錯！堂本剛狂點頭，我就是太簡單相信你了堂本光一，才會讓你趁機把我推倒！

從小到大都是這樣的，頂著王子樣貌說著大叔等級的黃色笑話，逗得自己笑聲連連。

『なんて、いらないCareだね  
You understand it. More than me』

沒錯沒錯！原本以為這人天然單純，誰知道現在完全不是這麼回事！

等等、他是為什麼要跟堂本光一暫時分開的？

堂本剛聽著歌陷入一陣茫然。  
\--  
2015年初堂本剛把堂本光一放在他那邊的私人物品打包寄了回去，還說了暫時分開的話。

坐在客廳沙發欣賞魚缸內魚兒游動，邊哼著準備錄製的歌曲，詞也填好了，想著那晚情慾翻騰、扭動的身體交纏著，輕晃的腦袋抵著彼此，彷彿置身在宇宙間，耳裡只聽的見彼此的喘息，以及只看的見對方臉上的紅。

「恋にも愛にも染まるような赤」

堂本剛輕輕唱著，紅色，是最愛的人的顏色。

他知道接下來堂本光一得忙著舞台劇公演，正好趁這段時間寫歌準備出專輯，然後再帥氣的把專輯遞到他面前，叫他聽這首歌。都能想像到堂本光一聽著歌曲時會是什麼表情，平靜的小臉會先染上薄薄一層紅霧，率先燒起的是耳尖，再來是嘟著嘴、眼神有些複雜的望向自己，這時他會對堂本光一說：

『對喔，就是你想的那晚。』

然而堂本光一收到簡訊後沒有回覆，甚至也沒有來找自己，堂本剛心中暗叫不好，該不會弄假成真了吧？！

於是呈現敵不動我不動的狀態，公演期間慣例的關懷簡訊忍下來了，結果三月公演發生事故消息一傳到堂本剛耳裡，差點就要衝到帝劇去找那人，沒想到經紀人率先通知自己說堂本光一表示都處理好了，不用擔心。

喔？是叫自己都不用再擔心了嗎？

莫名被點起的戰火，莫名把行程排滿，出了solo專輯又開起演唱會，可是堂本剛不開心，只有在共同公事時才會遇見對方，看堂本光一一臉平靜，似乎只有他自己在乎惦記掛心著，越想越氣越來越委屈。

錄影結束後連絡了岡田，把人喊到家中要岡田陪他喝一杯。  
\--  
「小准你說，他是什麼意思？」

岡田瞟了眼堂本剛，內心嘀咕著光一應該更想知道你是什麼意思吧。

「你那眼神話中有話，說，我不會生氣的。」

放下手中喝沒兩口的酒，堂本剛表情放柔嗓音放輕，試圖引導岡田多說點。

「真的不會生氣？」

岡田喝著茶，他沒有喝酒，因為待會還得自行開車回家。

「絕對不會。」

「也不會打我？」

「小准，我打不過你...」

岡田想想也是，在堂本剛期盼下才緩緩開口。

「光一應該是在想你為什麼要提分開吧。」

唔、堂本剛小嘴一張趕緊用手摀著，圓滾滾的雙眼目光往別處飄開。

「你該不會也忘了為什麼要跟他分開吧...」

無奈，岡田覺得這就是一場鬧劇。

「就、就......」

堂本剛有些不好意思的摸著鬢角，再喝一口酒才鼓起勇氣說出原因。

「我怕光一對我膩了。」

「所以你就想來個小別勝新婚？」

「嗯，沒想到他也沒有來挽回我，也沒有來哄我，小准我好委屈──」

「堂本剛我要回家了，兩個都多大的人了還這樣，感情不是用來試煉的，你自己好好想想怎麼收拾殘局。」

沒想到岡田竟然起身說走就走，關上門的聲音重重打在堂本剛臉上，有點熱辣。

岡田的想法其實很簡單，一直以來周遭的人都習慣寵溺堂本剛，尤其堂本光一，這次肯定又是堂本光一陷入自我迷網中不敢輕易找堂本剛而已。但該是讓堂本剛知道不是什麼事情都能順他心意進行，這次應該是由堂本剛去向堂本光一低頭。

而且擔心堂本光一對他膩了？開什麼玩笑，這世界上只有堂本光一不會膩了堂本剛好嗎。岡田開著車回家，覺得被秀恩愛了。  
\--  
在偷偷探班堂本光一演唱會彩排後，堂本剛認真靜下心回想自己當初到底為什麼要跟堂本光一暫時分開。

好像是有陣子堂本光一看上去很累，在床第之間花費的時間精力越來越少，讓他覺得堂本光一是不是膩了。  
努力經營前戲，在房裡點燃香氛製造氣氛，還有購買有機精油淋在身上做按摩，私下研究怎麼讓對方能更舒服，視覺上是享受到了，看著愛人慵懶嫵媚的神情，甚至把主導權都丟給自己，但好像哪裡有些不太對......

「舐めてよ」

他試著在床上撩撥堂本光一，好久沒有看到那張小嘴試圖吞含的香豔畫面，結果看到湊過來的堂本光一嘴角又發炎，這次只好又作罷了。

再來就是進入速戰速決的時期，事先準備好，見面就滾床，結束後抽菸喝茶再一起泡澡後相擁入睡。

「啊......果然是對我膩了吧...」

堂本剛當下是這麼覺得的，也許堂本光一是用這樣溫柔的方式在表達吧，那暫時分開可能是最好的選擇。

想起堂本光一solo的造型，跟以往王子形象不一樣了呢。

「狡猾的傢伙...」

那人怎麼可以變得更加璀璨耀眼然後若無其事的在他周邊悠晃著，堂本剛邊落淚邊說著，想到再這樣下去只會漸行漸遠就心痛，不行，他得做點什麼！  
\--  
年末年始演唱會的服裝是特別挑選過的，極力營造王子般的形象，堂本剛還特別搬出了塑膠長號，力求喚醒堂本光一的回憶。

然而演唱會都要結束了，堂本剛還是沒有找到突破口，眼看隔天就又要各自放假陪家人，然而機會就這麼從天而降。

「君のことを」

一道閃亮的光牆就這麼擋在堂本剛面前，他內心狂喜，可是不能表露，只好垂著眼眸等待那人在下個轉身發現身後的自己。

「愛しているから」

然後堂本剛對上堂本光一的轉身，那含笑的眼眸，只看著他唱得這句歌詞，他知道堂本光一沒有忘記舞步。  
\--  
「喂！今晚擋在我前面是什麼意思」

演唱會結束後在休息室等了許久也不見堂本光一過來，回到飯店後，股足勇氣的堂本剛快步趕上正要開門進房間的堂本光一，終於把排練已久的動作一氣呵成做出，將堂本光一壁咚在房門上。

那晚他看見了久違的monster  
\--  
「吱呦好香喔…」

「嗯～嗯…嗯？」

明明是睡在自己家裡的床上，為什麼…

「吱呦又想小別勝新婚了嗎...」

堂本剛嚇醒，被人從身後圈抱著動彈不得，他回頭就被吻住，腦袋又一片空白。

「笨蛋…密碼不要設成我生日啊…」

堂本光一有些無奈，鼻尖在堂本剛圓潤的左肩上嗅聞，伸出舌頭輕舔可愛的小圓點，上次的密碼是第一次相遇的日子、再來是出道日、還有各式各樣的紀念日期，還沒用過的就他們的生日了，沒想到輸入自己生日竟然猜中。

「fufufu～いきなり愛しよう」

堂本剛翻了身雙手環住堂本光一的脖子，一隻腳纏上他精瘦的腰身，緊緊貼著。

今夜、不，接下來的每天每夜每分每秒，無時無刻，都是ぼくらの  
赤い とてつもなく 赤い ファンク

END


End file.
